Beautiful Cataclysm
by 1-1derfulCreation
Summary: Bella and Edward forge a bond over music, but unknowingly share an intense desire to forget about their pasts which still traumatize them. Amidst 808s and cages, disaster threatens the peace they've found in each other. AH/M/slighty OOC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Although I would love for Twilight to have been my own concept I'm sad to say that it isn't. All characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Author's Note: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic I'm attempting here so let me know what you think. I must say in advance though that I'm a creature entirely motivated by my readers and friends. So if you like it let me know and I'll be sure to crank it out way faster just because I'm excited someone likes what I'm doing here. This is AH, canon pairings although characters are slightly OOC, M rated for language and eventual lemons. I'm only a few chapters in so far that I'm going to post immediately following this, so give me your opinions good or bad and let me know if you think this story is worth pursuing. Honest opinions are not only being encouraged for this one, but begged for, so please review! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks to my lovely beta**_**whollistic8and8hopeless and my pre-reader ms. kimberly for helping me with my first foray into fanfic. Love you guys!**

Prologue

"Bella just drop it, the shit doesn't matter anyway." He stood up and started for the door.

_What the hell just happened here?_

I jump up and march after him, gritting my teeth as I speak. "It does matter! We could have gotten hurt last night and your acting like this happens everyday. We could have ended up in some ditch for all I know." Okay maybe I was being melodramatic but it everything was coming to a head.

I paused and tried to calm my nerves. A heated argument was the last thing we needed. "Edward what's going on? Since when did we start keeping things from each other?"

"Really? Like you never kept anything from me? How you told me fucking everything? You really want to go down that road? Let me stop you right there because it's too easy. Besides, you lost the right to question me about keeping things. I'm not the only one with secrets I'm not willing to share, am I Bella?"

_Ouch._

"Secrets? Edward, I know I kept what happened with James from you initially."

"Initially?"

"Wait." I hold my hand up indicating that it was my time to talk. "I did eventually tell you what was going on. But with you this is totally different."

"You never told me because you wanted to. You got caught Bella."

"Caught? Caught would imply that I never planned on letting you know, which isn't true. I never wanted to keep anything from you Edward; it was just never the right time. I'll always regret not being completely upfront with you. It wasn't out of secrecy but out of insecurity. I prolonged telling you the truth yes, but whatever you're keeping from me is getting out of hand. Those men from last night they…" He started to bristle and pull away.

_Pull back Bella or you'll lose him._

"I'm just saying it's starting to affect us; you can't keep hiding behind whatever it is that is troubling you. I wish you would believe when I tell you that I'm here for you, let me at least try to understand what's going on or at least where you're coming from."

"You'd understand?"

I nod and caress his cheek. He chuckles darkly and pulls my hand away from his face. "Bella I can't."

"You don't trust me."

"I trust you with my life, with everything that I am. I don't trust you to stay if you knew the truth about me. But I'd never hold it against you to walk away. You deserve more than I can give you right now."

He takes a step back and turns to leave.

_NO. I'm losing him. Not this time. I won't lose him, least of all to his own demons. _

I move in front of Edward and put my hands on his chest to stop him. His head is bowed down; eyes closed, refusing to meet my mine. Placing both hands on the sides of his face I tilt his head to get him to really see me. "Edward look at me, please open your eyes." My voice cracks toward the end and he slowly grants my request.

"Let it be me." He looks confused by what I'm saying so I keep going, knowing this might be my only chance to get through to him. "Let me in here." I place my hand over his heart. "Understand that there's nothing in this world that can pull me away from you. Not even you and your masochistic ways." I try to give him a small smile.

Nothing. He just stares back at me with the same blank expression I've been seeing for weeks.

"Nothing changes my feelings for you. I'm here; standing right here beside you. Whatever is going on we'll find a way to fix it."

He closes his eyes and leans into my touch. "Those men want us dead Bella."

_What the…_

Edward must have felt me tense up because his eyes open and lock onto mine. But instead of anger or indifference he just gazes at me with nothing but sincerity, and so much love that I hoping that the next words out his mouth would be a recant. Not even close.

"But not if I kill them first, every last one of them."

_Maybe I am in over my head...fuck._


	2. Stilettos and Cages

_**Disclaimer: Although I would love for Twilight to have been my own concept I'm sad to say that it isn't. All characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**AN: Sorry it's taken longer than i wanted to update, but here it is. As always reviews help me and inspire me to move my ass and update. Let me know what you guys think. **__**Thanks to my lovely beta**_**whollistic8and8hopeless, my pre-reader ms. kimberly, and my guest pre-reader Grope-Worthy Cullen for helping me with my first foray into fanfic. Love you guys!**

Chapter 1. Stilettos and Cages

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_**  
~**_Shontelle - Impossible

_Pain _

Every single step is pain-inducing, yet standing still never helps much either. Every step I take elicits more pain shooting through my feet and spreading throughout my limbs. A constant reminder of every mistake I've made up to this point in my life. Not listening to my parents, marrying young, believing James loved me, and putting off grad school to satisfy him. Mistake after mistake, step after step. Never-ending penitence for pure stupidity, believing that my story would have a happy ending. Hell I would have even settled for a husband that was content with spending the rest of his life with me. He didn't have to be over the hills, falling at my feet with acts of chivalry and in love like every perfect fairytale depicts. Life isn't perfect, I get that, and I know that. I'd settle for anything more than what I got. And what was that? A marriage that within six weeks had me moving back home with my father and divorced finally 6 months later.

I met James in my senior year of college. We married a month after I graduated with a double major in philosophy and spanish. From the time we met at UW to the date of the wedding was just 2 months shy of a year, much to the displeasure of my parents. But I didn't listen then, mistake number one. No scratch that; mistake number two. Meeting James and indulging his advances will _always_ be my biggest mistake. I guess you don't end up a 23 year old divorce' by being the smartest cookie.

Even though my parents never said the words out loud, the "I told you so's" were written all over their faces. Renee even went as far as saying, and I quote; _"At least you didn't have a child out of all of this mess to add to everything."_

_Wow Renee. Fuck my life._

After Renee realized the colossal way she put her foot in her mouth, she was quick to fix the situation. She attempted to assure me she could never regret any situation that lead to the birth of her daughter even if her marriage to Charlie didn't work out.

_Nice save, but damage already done Renee. _

A sting of pain jolted me from my thoughts as I dodged another inebriated body swaying to the beat while trying to save whatever the hell they were chugging. _I highly doubt its less than ten percent anything._

My current method of pain…stilettoes. I hate heels, tight short dresses, and all this fucking make-up. Why the hell am I wearing these fucking death traps; why am i in this place i can't stand? Two words, Alice and Rosalie. My two best friends since I can remember. Don't get me wrong i love both of them to death, but its nights like these where i have no problem wishing them to the worst level of Dante's Inferno with no escape in sight…ever.

Both Alice and Rosalie figured they had given me enough time to move on from my fuck-awful divorce, I disagree. Although it's only been eight months since my divorce from James was final, I know I'm not ready to start dating again, if ever, and end up right where i left off, in a stalled relationship where my faults are shoved in my face on a daily basis. I think not.

So this is how i ended up at club Voltera with the both of them. All three of us in our "fuck me" dresses, with the "bitch stomping" heels to match, as Rose would refer to them.

_Um hmm, classy._

Something clammy and slick rubbed against my arm, and as quickly as it came into contact it was gone, only leaving the damp liquid on my arm.

_Fucking gross._

Did i mention i hate sweaty people in packed clubs like this one touching me, even if it's by accident i really don't care, _don't touch me_. Why should I let perfect strangers and drunken idiots touch me when James never did. After we were married, I practically had to beg him to have sex with me. It wasn't often, and it wasn't good. It inevitably stopped after his constant excuses. Something I never understood, how could a grown man, or any man for that matter constantly turn down sex. Virtually running away from it.

I swear i need a drink to deal with this bullsh..

"Oh Bella stop glaring at the guys, you're scaring them away!" Alice screamed in my ear while jumping up and down to emphasize her point. I would laugh at her tiny tantrum if i wasn't so pissed at them for dragging me off my couch and dressing me up like a whore.

"Trust me glare or not someone will still try to get in her pants. They might even get off on that emo glare you're sending Bella. Do what works for you." Rosalie picked at her nails while giving me her trademark smirk.

Alice paused and tilted her head to the side for a second as if in deep thought. After a second she clasped her hands together as if she's came to a revelation. " You're right Rose, somebody will go for it. Although, but Bella since it's been awhile since you've done the club scene i really don't think those are the kind of guys you want to aim for." She scans the crowd. "Like look at that guy in the corner that's looking over here. He's the classic try-too-hard-emo-wanna-be that probably feels abandoned and hated by everyone and _oh so misunderstood_." She exaggerated her last point.

"Then why the fuck is he in this club if he obviously hates the fucking world? Emo integration research? Woe is me, mommy took me off the tit too soon and sent me to time out. I swear to God, if he tries to pull some emo-psycho crap, I'll kick his ass myself." Rosalie flips her hair as to accentuate her point.

"Oh cut the drama Rose. Anyway he's here like all guys are, to scout out an easy lay. Now, Bella, the vibes you're sending will make you his first attempt." I tried to hide my flinch at the possibility that anyone including that guy could be checking me out, let alone making plans to set up a fuck and run.

Was it blatantly obvious how angry and bitter i had become after my divorce? No, i refused to let anyone see what an invalid James had turned me into, not even my friends. They both knew what led up to me filling for divorce because they were the ones who were there for me on those nights after arguments, misunderstandings, and flat out failures. And yet… still to this day hadn't told them _everything_."

"Earth to Bella! Snap the fuck out of it. How do you zone out in a club?" Rose asked.

Oh i can think of a few ways; wallowing in your own misery, letting the beats fade into the next to lull you into a beat induced haze. I think i could keep going all night.

I shrugged. "Can we at least get drinks? I can't do this completely sober." if you can't beat 'em you can drink them the fuck away. Along with the memories.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about!" Rose perked up at the sound of possible liquor debauchery.

"Cosmo's and pink panties all around!" Alice was obviously happy with the prospect of pink fucking drinks. Before i could even say that I'd rather something of the brown variety that's Mexican inspired, Rose beat me to it.

"What's with you and the girly drinks, I want something that's going to put me on my ass, some jack maybe."

"Now, let's go see a man about a hangover." Rose said with a smirk.

To any outsider, the sight of the three of us "strolling" to the bar is truly something to see. I.e. by strolling I mean Rose to my right, shoving, elbowing, and pushing people out of the way; Alice to my left; twirling, skipping, and dancing around people in her way, and me in the middle, tripping, dodging, and being shoved around. I'm sure one or two of those shoves come from the bitch on my right.

I reached the bar first simply by default; tripping and almost splitting my head open on the edge of the bar.

"Whoa there." _Great an audience. _The blond behind the bar said as he placed a glass in front of a guy a few spaces down then moving to stand in front of me.

"Are you okay?" _Define okay. _ He not so subtly scanned me up and down to make sure I was okay… right.

"I'm fine, thanks. Klutz is my middle name."

"Well what's your first?"

"Um… Bella."

"Beautiful klutz, I like it." I raise my eyebrow trying to give him my best what-the-fuck face.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, right?" He paused waiting to see if I understood what he meant. "Beautiful klutz… your middle name."

"Right." _ You can't be that dumb. _I decided to just let it slide, figuring jokes aren't his best asset.

"Anyway I'm Mike, the bartender." He leans in with a smirk.

_No duh._

"Well hello Mike the bartender, do you think me and my friends can get some drinks here or what." Rose interrupts Mike before he can follow through with whatever he was going to say.

"You can go back to flirting with Bella after I get my shots."

_Dammit_

I turn to sneer at the bitch on my right. "Thanks Rose." I glare while mumbling under my breath. "What are you doing?"

"Getting our drinks, but if I can get you laid in the process then so be it." She flips her hair and turns to Alice. "What do you want?"

"A kiss on the lips." Alice chirps in.

"I can get you that." We hear a slur coming from behind Alice. We turn around simultaneously. Cause I've just gotta see this, and see a guy leaning against the bar next to Alice.

"So how about that kiss sweetheart?"

"Um no, you can buy my drink then turn around and leave, but that's about it." It's hilarious and amazing how Alice can be so mean but do it so sweetly that you can't help but not be offended.

I know the guy is confused because her voice and disposition say yes, but her words say hell no. Classic Alice.

Rose takes his blank expression as her cue. Me, I just wait and watch, because this is going to be funny.

"That means you can leave." He looks over at Rose in disbelief. "Now, motherfucker."

I guess he figured Rose's wrath wasn't worth another attempt to sway Alice. Either that or she scared the hell out of him.

Rose turned back to Mike. "Two shots of Tequila, kiss on the lips, and …" She starts to turn my way.

"Hennessey and apple." I quickly fill in.

"Not bad Bella."

"Learned from the best, Rose."

"That you did."

Mike came back over shortly and handed us our drinks. "These are on the house if I can steal a dance with Bella."

_What the…_

"Deal!" Alice and Rose both scream.

_This can't be happening._

"Whoa, really I don't dance. So thanks but no tha-."

"Please ignore our friend, she'd love to." Alice cut in.

'If you don't mind I think I can speak for myself."

"No you can't." They both say in unison.

_What are they torture twins?_

Mike chuckled. "You guys are fun. So what'll it be Bella, a dance for the lonely bartender?" He finishes his plea with what I assume is his puppy dog face. _Um yeah not working._

"Excuse us." Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me a few feet away from the bar.

"Bella so help me if you don't stop acting like a prude and dance with him I swear…"

"Now Rose we both know that's not the way to reason with Bella." Alice continued. "Bella would you rather go ahead and stop being difficult and just enjoy one or two dances," just as I'm about to say no she cuts me off and continues, "or three straight months of shopping and makeovers twice a week with yours truly. Three if I'm feeling inspired maybe. What do you think?"

_Evil little pixie._

"Fine. One dance. That's it and no more pimping me off for the night, okay?"

"We'll discuss terms later, but it's a start." Alice jumps at her victory.

I follow the two of them back to the bar pissed that I really had to go through with this, but then again I'd do a lot worse to get out of shopping and makeover hell with the two of them. The bad thing was that they knew that, and played that card every chance they got.

I stand dejectedly at the bar just waiting for it. "So what do you say Bella?" _And there it is. _

"What do I say? I'd say I'd really like to OWWW…" Something sharp came down on my foot. I automatically looked to Rose knowing she was responsible only to find her smirking as she raised her glass and downed her shot. "… dance right now."

"Great, give me a sec to make sure the bar is covered. Yo Eric!" He yelled toward the end of the bar. "Can you hold it down for a while?

The dark haired guy, who I assume is Eric, responded by giving Mike a thumbs up and went back to serving people.

Mike turned to smile at me, quickly walked around the bar, and was standing beside me in seconds.

With him right beside me, I couldn't help but notice that he looked way taller from behind the bar than he did up close. But if I was being completely honest he wasn't a bad looking guy. Medium build, but even in the dimmed club I could tell he used way too much product in his hair.

Leaning down to speak in my ear, he said, "Let's head out to the floor, beautiful." He grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the crowd to the main dance floor. Once he found a spot he liked, he turned around to face me.

Maybe it was because I'm trying to pay attention to everything else that's happening around me rather than Mike, but I can't help but notice that as soon as we stop on the floor the DJ scratches the music and changes to another song. I know the songs are constantly changing but I don't know why it seemed like the two were connected.

Yeah I suppose I'm really trying to think of any and everything but the guy in front of me. Even accusing the DJ of music manipulation with malicious intent.

_Get a grip swan._

Mike was a good enough dancer wherein I didn't have to do much. It was easy to see that he was really enjoying himself. Not long into the song, he was trying to grind on me. I would roll my eyes if I wasn't so ready to be done with this dance.

While we were dancing I couldn't help but notice an older man over Mike's shoulder looking in our direction. After a while I dismissed it, until he started walking our way.

When he finally made it over he just stood there. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for Mike or watching me, but I was almost positive he was trying to send a message through the steely gaze he had locked upon me.

_There you go again. _

He must be waiting for Mike. "Um, I think that guy wants you."

"Who?" He leans down to hear what I'm saying and then glances around. Everywhere but behind him where the man is still standing patiently. "Whoever it is they can wait, beautiful."

"I'd rather not." The well-dressed man finally speaks up.

"A-Aro sir, I didn't see you standing there." Mike rubs the back of his neck and pears over at me then back at Aro.

'I'm sure you didn't." Aro pauses and like Mike glances at me. "Michael, I wasn't aware that you had resigned from Voltera."

"Resigned? I wasn't planning on quitting. Who told you that?"

"Well, I assumed since you're out here enjoying yourself with patrons instead of manning the bar that you were no longer employed with us." Mike visibly cringed.

"No sir I was just…"

"No excuses Michael. So am I to assume you wish to continue with us?"

Mike nodded his head in rapid motion. "Y-Yes of course, Aro."

"Then let's not have any repeats my boy. Back to your post."

Not even turning my way for as much as a goodbye Mike all but ran back to the bar. If I actually wanted to dance with him in the first place I'm sure I would have been pissed. But oh well, no makeovers and retched shopping for me.

I turned to follow in the direction of the bar to see if the girls were still there. _Good as anywhere to start looking, especially with Rose in tow._ Before I could get a few feet away I heard a voice call from directly behind me.

"I'm terribly sorry if you we're bothered by my employee, my dear." He pauses to slightly bow in front of me.

_Who does that?_

"May I ask your name?" _Um why?_

"Bella."

"Ah Isabella." I didn't bother correcting him. "Monte Bella, what a fitting name for such a lovely woman as yourself. Again, I apologize for Michael. If there is anything I can do to help you enjoy your time here just say the words."

"No he wasn't a bother. Really."

"You didn't look to be enjoying yourself."

"Clubs really aren't my thing."

"Ah I see… And yet here you are. To what do we owe you gracing us with your presence?"

_Are we really going to talk about this in the middle of a club? Guess so._

"My two friends thought I should get out of the house. I guess I should thank them for wanting me to have fun. What better place to do than here, I actually like this place." _Yeah._

"Isabella my dear, I know we just met but I'd like you to be aware of a little talent I have that I tend to pride myself on." He pauses and his expression turns serious. "I can spot bullshit from a mile away." My eyes widen at the turn in his demeanor.

But then just like that his eyes light up and he's back to his flamboyant behavior…weird, and really fucking creepy.

"In this business, it is a must if you want to survive. But with you, Isabella, I can see something you're hiding."

I'm sure my expression betrays nothing but my confusion with his statement.

"Let me explain, I tend to think I can read people as well. When I say your hiding I'm referring to your blatantly guarded behavior. Just look at yourself." He moves his hand in a sweeping gesture. "Don't get me wrong Isabella you're a beautiful woman, I wouldn't entertain the idea if you weren't the exquisite beauty you are. But I don't equate that to pure shyness. Your demeanor reflects hesitation. Tell me, what makes you second guess actions, or better yet _yourself?_"

_Holy hell._

I do the only thing I can think of to get off the uncomfortable topic: deny.

"I'm not guarded. And I'm sure other people think about the things they're going to do. That doesn't mean they second guess every single thing." I finish what I hope is a smooth lie.

I'm a horrible liar.

"Yes but you're over thinking my dear, and lying." He smiles. _Damn_. "I've only spoken with you for a few minutes and it's clear that you carry yourself as if you're broken. Just look at the way your arms encircle your waist tightly." I drop my arms. "What are you trying to hold together?" I don't answer. "You need this."

"And what's that?" I reply, more than pissed that he thinks he knows me or my situation. I'm not that obvious, I can't be. I'm not. _Fuck you_.

"Oh Isabella I don't mean to offend."

_How the hell did he know?_

"You're very easy to read, and the blushing and scowling is a dead giveaway." He chuckles. I'm sure I'm blushing purple by now.

"Lovely." He laments with a look of awe. "Isabella I would love to offer you a job here as one of my dancers."

I balk at him.

_Is he high? I must be getting punk'd. Alice, Rose, not funny bitches._

"You must be joking; I can't dance like those girls." I glance over my shoulder at the girls in the cages. "And if you haven't noticed I'm about as graceful as a three footed giraffe."

"Isabella one doesn't need grace to express themselves through dance. Besides I believe you're selling yourself short."

"You haven't seen me in action." I'm subconsciously flipping through scenarios for a way out of this mess. "Plus I sweat too much; I'd look like a drowned rat up there."

He chuckles, but is quick to respond. "You won't sweat; you'll glisten." He said, stopping to glance around the club then turning back to me with a beaming smile. I cringe and attempt to take a step back. "And I'd love to see you in action… right now."

He grabs my arm and starts to lead me toward one of the occupied cages.

I don't know if it's the daze or shock that things have progressed to this level of fuckery so fast that lets me numbly follow him as he drags me to the cage.

_What is wrong with these people dragging me around this club like a fucking rag doll. No means no. Does that phrase mean nothing these days?_

He waves for the girl occupying the cages to get out. She looks like she's grateful for the break but pissed that she's being dismissed.

Then I snap out of it. I snatch my arm back and look up to see him smiling at me with a questioning smirk.

_What is with this guy?_

Finding my voice. "Wait, I-I can't. That's really not me."

"And what would _that_ be exactly Isabella, hmm?"

_Sarcastic fuck._

"My dear just try it for one night, and see that you don't find something within you that you never knew you possessed. I'm almost certain that this will bring you out of your shell." He grabs me around the waist and lifts me onto the platform inside the cage. My eyes buck with the nerve and balls he has to pull this shit on me. _NO MEANS FUCKING NO!_

He continues as if the shit is normal and he didn't just violate my personal space by touching me once again.

"Break down some of those walls maybe?" He arches an eyebrow at me, assessing my acquisition.

Before I have a chance to curse him out for his assumptions I see Rose and Alice rushing through the crowd to get to the cage I'm standing in.

_Fuck. My. Life. _

I prop my elbow on the top rail of the cage with my hand propping up my chin and just wait for it, 'cause it was coming—whether I liked it or not.

"And so Bella finally comes out to play," Rose laughs as she grabs Alice and begins to dance in front of the cage.

"Now this is the Bella we like to see. Let lose Bella!" Alice cried.

"Well, I asked Isabella to try out our cage and see if she was interested in joining our dance staff on a more permanent basis." Aro directed towards Alice and Rose, and they both turn just noticing him. "Isabella you certainly do keep beautiful company."_ Yeah lay it on thick Aro._ "Ladies, would you be interested in the same position?" Aro raised an eyebrow and put on what I'm sure was his panty-dropping smile.

"Um hell no." Rose was quick to cut him off before he could say anymore. "We're not interested in being one of your paid whores. I bet these women are nothing but reject strippers." She looked around at the other cages in disgust. "I know that Stanley skank from high school so I can just about guess what else you've got in store here."

_Great now I'm an invalid _and _a whore_

"Rose, what the hell? So it's okay for him to drag me up here and be a whore but as soon—," Rose quickly cut me off.

"Bella you need this to loosen up, and we're not letting you work here, just eye fuck the guys and get it out your system then we can—,"

"Ladies, ladies." Aro was quick to jump in once again before this escalated. "I can assure you that I have nothing but honorable intentions. The ladies I employ are just that: ladies. Some in college working the weekends to help pay—," Rose swiftly interrupted Aro.

"Haven't you ever heard of strippers saying they were just "working" to pay their way through school? Bullshit buddy!"

"Young lady." Aro's eyes betrayed a mixture of amusement tinged with exasperation at the fact that Rose wouldn't let him explain his case. While Aro was still trying to convince Rose I decided to take this as my opportunity to look around and plot my escape from the cage that i was just standing on, and if I was lucky enough this whole damn club.

As I glanced around I noticed the club was even more packed than it was when we first came in.

_Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. _

I decided to use this moment to take a good look around the club. Up until this point I'd been going through the motions and only saw this place for what it was a building—a very crowded building that I wasn't too thrilled to be in.

But if I had to be honest now that I looked around, it really was a nice place. It could easily fall into the category of what most would consider as an upscale club.

There were various VIP sections spread out around the club had high white couches that gave each area a certain level of privacy, along with being circular in length.

The bar stretched along one long wall that spanned the width of the club. The counter was basked in a white glow along the entire surface that gave off a calming yet sensual effect.

Above me there's also a second floor that opens above the dance floor. But I can only see people leaning against the rail looking down and dancing.

Directly below that a huge dance floor sits in front of a few VIP areas, each one situated to give an uninterrupted view of the dance floor. I can only assume it's my vantage point in the cage that helps me see the scale of everything.

Including the cage I'm in there are five in all that are spread out around the club; each one with a girl dancing to the music. They form a spaced out cube with one in the center of the dance floor. That would be the one I'm currently occupying.

I know I look awkward just standing here while they're dancing, not to mention their boss directly below my in a stripper verses whore debate with my friends.

There are two cages behind me and two in front of me on either side of a stage that is elevated off the ground and level with the cages.

In front of the stage, there's a DJ booth that's eye level from where I am. From this cage I can see what the DJ's hands are doing to the mixing board.

I follow his hands and let my eyes roam up his and notice his sleeves are rolled up to the elbow. He looks like he's well built, but not in a bulky way.

From his arms I follow the curves of his body to his face, and stop dead in my tracks. He's looking right at me, direct unwavering eye contact. As paranoid and self-conscious as I can be there was no denying that he's looking directly at me. The intensity of his stare was too intense; it's as if he's trying to read my inner thoughts by just looking at me.

His gaze is so unrelenting and I wonder how he's still mixing the music without looking at what he's doing.

I jerk my head away from him and back to Alice, Rose, and Aro as I feel the heat rising to my face. Although I doubt he could see my blush, it's still embarrassing how my emotions are on display.

The three of them were still talking, about the same thing, Aro trying to placate Rose, while Alice is dancing to the music, stopping only to add her opinion or agree with one or the other. But what about this was so hard for them to come to some sort of conclusion? After all, this was still ultimately my decision; it started with me so it should end with me.

It was then that I realized I've always been a people-pleaser and sitting here watching them argue over this was no different. Always eager to please everyone, always making sure others were happy and content before seeing about my own goddamn needs. Even now they were discussing this like it was really up to them, what the fuck?

I could care less. Fuck the world and its opinions. Sartre couldn't have been far off when he said _L'enfer, c'est les autres_ (hell is other people_)_. Pleasing other people was one of my own personal circles. This time around I was going to take life and milk it for everything I could, take advantage of every opportunity. Make myself happy for a change.

With this renewed vigor I turned to Aro squaring my shoulders. "Okay!" They all stop talking to gape at me, each wearing looks of shock. Even Aro looks like he doesn't know what's going on. "I'll try it."

_But not for you, Alice, or Rose. For me._

Um, now what? I said I'll do it but can I really do this. I'm not a dancer.

Just then the music cut and the next song in rotation was one of my guilty pleasures. I'd danced to this song when my frustrations with my marriage got the best of me… among a few others.

The DJ doesn't know how much he's helped me out just by picking a random song. He's given me the reassurance I needed in myself to at the very least get through this. I honestly think that I can let myself get lost in the music around me.

With a deep shuttering breath I looked at my secret savor and tried to convey my gratitude with my eyes, willing him to understand my silent thanks.

Pushing my nerves behind me I let myself only concentrate on the music and nothing else as I stepped deeper into the cage.


	3. Catch 22

_**Disclaimer: Although I would love for Twilight to have been my own concept I'm sad to say that it isn't. All characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**AN: Sorry it's taken longer than i wanted to update, but here it is. As always reviews help me and inspire me to move my ass and update. Let me know what you guys think. **__**Thanks to my lovely beta**_**whollistic8and8hopeless, my pre-reader ms. kimberly, and my guest pre-reader Grope-Worthy Cullen for helping me with my first foray into fanfic. Love you guys!**

Chapter 2. Catch 22

**I believe I can see the future**_**  
**_**Cause I repeat the same routine**_**  
**_**I think I used to have a purpose**_**  
**_**But then again**_**  
**_**That might have been a dream**_**  
**_**I think I used to have a voice**_**  
**_**Now I never make a sound**_**  
**_**I just do what I've been told**_**  
**_**I really don't want them to come around**_**  
**_**Every day is exactly the same**_**  
**_**Every day is exactly the same**_**  
**_**There is no love here and there is no pain**_**  
**_**Every day is exactly the same**

**I can feel their eyes are watching**_**  
**_**In case I lose myself again**_**  
**_**Sometimes I think I'm happy here**_**  
**_**Sometimes, yet I still pretend**_**  
**_**I can't remember how this got started**_**  
**_**But I can tell you exactly how it will end**

** I'm writing on a little piece of paper**_**  
**_**I'm hoping someday you might find**_**  
**_**Well I'll hide it behind something**_**  
**_**They won't look behind**_**  
**_**I'm still inside here**_**  
**_**A little bit comes bleeding through**_**  
**_**I wish this could have been any other way**_**  
**_**But I just don't know, I don't know what else I can do**

**~Every Day Is Exactly The Same - Nine Inch Nails**

_Damn I'm going to be late. _

I pull up my pants and peer over at Lauren snapping her bra wondering if she was pussy footing around just to fuck with me. That shits never cute, especially when it affects my schedule. If I wasn't Aro's so called favorite I might be worried about running late just to get a piece of ass; but then again I might not worry at all. I'm not in this job for the money; the music is the only thing that's holding me here. But that's another story… for when Lauren isn't moving at the speed of smell.

By now I'm already dressed and making one last mental check to see if I have all my gear…and she's _still_ not dressed.

"Lauren, either you're doing a reverse strip tease or you forgot how to get dressed, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at Voltera before I even get there?" Lauren was a decent lay but defiantly not worth me waiting around to do shit and especially not in my own place.

She just looks over her shoulder and smiles before she goes back to pussy footing around. "I don't have all fucking day Lauren, do you really want me to let you finish getting dressed in the driveway."

"You'd think you would be in a better mood after getting laid Edward; or would you like to try for seconds to fix that mood?"

"Hell if you actually gave good head I might take you up on that, but we both know I'm not in the mood for teeth and sloppy showmanship."

She narrows her eyes and attempts to level me with a glare. I don't give her time to respond before I grab my gear off the bench and turn back around. Giving a slight bow and "after you" gesture toward the door. All I hear next is a huff and a mumbled _asshole_ before I feel Lauren speed past me. And all I do is laugh. _ Yeah I'm an ass and yet you still come every time I call._

I'm not so dense to know that her intentions are about as deep as a fucking puddle. She's only interested in the exterior and the money that accompanies it. Just like all the rest.

Not that I would want it any different, I don't want a relationship and she knows this. But I can't help but wonder if she got a glimpse of the interior would the nightmares taunt her every waking moment….join the club.

Speeding down the five towards downtown I switch to one of my driving playlist and crank the volume till the music is the only thing flowing through both of my ears and completely surrounding me. I make it a habit to have access to music at all times. In a lot of ways I need music to function correctly. For me to get through the day music is a necessity.

Most people never realize how much music is a numbing agent that deadens the senses and calms the soul. For three to five minutes it evokes a beat induced euphoria that surrounds you. Music allows you to lose your inhibitions if only for those three to five minutes you're caught in its spell.

Yet music in itself is a catch 22. It allows you to experience lives and emotions you would never even consider if the artist hadn't brought it to your attention that it was even possible. Though their joy and pain the artist evokes an involuntary emotion out of their listeners. Whether you like it or not you feel _something._

Music's long since served as a catalyst in my life. I owe my life to music in more ways than one. The calming effect it can invoke in me.

Why I like music? It helps you forget.

Simply put, music is my sanity. And the only reason I'm still alive today.

I don't know if it's ironic or just fucked that the same thing that brings me solace now in another variation is the one thing that destroyed my life.

Yet nothing comes close to the high I get through manipulating beats. Even drinking myself shitfaced did more harm than good through my trial and error days. Throughout jr high and high school I'd done any and _everything_ to try and get rid of the memories. From attempting to fry my brain with excessive drugs, to adrenalin stunts, to just stupid shit. Even though I knew the shit I was doing was stupid, but I had a damn goal, erase and forget at all cost. And one thing that's never changed about me, I can be a determined fucker.

Once I figured out music (was my outlet) worked for me I stuck with it, hard. My collection of (body of) music could easily be seen as ostentatious and obsessive by any outsider. I prefer to think of it as eclectic, and fuck whoever has a problem with it. They don't know neither me nor the shit I went through, hell am still going through.

Even though to this day I still have episodes, often vivid nightmares, they were nowhere near what they used to be. Repression is a motherfucker, or maybe it's denial.

I stumbled upon dj'ing in college. My roommate Tyler worked at Voltera then as a bartender. We shared an apartment because dorm life wasn't right for me for a number of reasons. Reason number one; I don't like people touching my shit. We got along because he respected my privacy and generally left me to my own devices. But he was fully aware of my _thing _with music.

When he was turned down for a job dj'ing at Voltera he pestered me about applying.

I shot him down because not only did I not view my music as a way to earn income; I didn't need it. But for some reason this fucker wouldn't let up.

He'd go on about how it was a waste of knowledge and other bull. When he finally realized I didn't give a fuck what he thought about me squandering my _knowledge; _he backed off… some.

He settled on appealing to my ego' repeatedly stating how I would probably suck or choke under pressure and some more shit I can't remember but the shit started to grate my nerves.

I decided then and there that I had three options; one move out, two kick his ass, or three just give in and get it over with. I went with the less confrontational method and pulled a mixing program off my laptop and made a hour long track mixing whatever the hell came to mind. I gave Tyler the cd and told him to do whatever the hell he wanted with it and drop the shit.

By the end of the week the owner of Voltera was calling me offering a ridiculous amount of money for me to dj three nights a week. I initially turned him down; but a few calls later and a few perks thrown in and I relented and took the job. One thing I did learn about Aro though; he was a relentless fucker.

Arriving at the club I hoped out the Volvo and headed to the back entrance of the club. By the look of the parking lot the club was going to be to capacity all night.

Once in the club I bypassed all the back rooms and headed straight to the door leading to the floor. I could faintly make out the muffled song that was playing through the walls but something was off and the beats sounded jumbled and wrong.

Clearing the doors I figured out what it was that sounded fuck-awful; fucking Alec.

I sat back with my gear in one hand, folded my arms and watched Alec fumble over the turn tables, often cutting the music too soon and putting one good track with a fucked up one. Gaps in the music that led to dead silence in the club in between songs. The boo's and jeers that floated around me was nothing short of hilarious. They were _not_ happy, even the drunks. Now that's bad_._

In cases when I'm running late I always leave a recent mix I've done to play until I get to Voltera. It's only needed to be done a few times in the five years I've been working here but Aro didn't have a problem with it as a sub until I got there. But I suppose Alec wanted to go past his pathetic set and run into my time.

_I wonder how long I should let him hang himself. He thinks he can do my job and be me, then go right the fuck ahead._

These aren't just small fuck ups that only dj's would notice, but major amateur fuck ups. In addition to putting the weirdest music together, instead of switching quickly with the crossfade he's too slow and the train wrecks that result are blatantly obvious to anyone with the ability to hear in the vicinity. Sad.

The longer I stand against the bar the worst it gets.

"Edward my boy would you mind doing something about the music before we lose all our patrons."

Aro.

"No yeah, sorry about running late, something came up." He didn't need to know my fucking business.

"Don't worry about it, I unders…"Alec scratched the fucking record again and it wasn't hard to miss Aro's wince and glare as he looked from Alec to the people leaving the dance floor.

"Remind me again why you keep him around."

"Familial obligations." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Caius wants him here, and really, I'm working on it. Besides, the before-12 set doesn't concern me as much as the next does. That's where you come in."

Shaking my head, I can't do anything but laugh as I walk away. "I left a mix, so make sure he uses it next time."

"Oh I'll do one better." I hear Aro say before I'm out of ear shot.

After my run in with Aro, I'm ready to start my routine for the night. Normally, whenever I arrive at the club I seek out Jasper to get a feel of the crowd. Don't ask how he does it but he can always tell if the people coming in were going to be laid back, rowdy, or just horny drunks. Whatever he told me I generally catered to, but otherwise I'd just do me. Tonight was one of those nights where I'd just have to go off what my gut was telling. Jasper was out at some security convention that Aro made him and a few others attend. With him being the head of security at the club, Jasper and Aro were always determined to be one step ahead the rest in strategy and security.

I make my way over to the back stairs of the DJ booth, lift the hidden panel board, and press the red access button.

Aro put this system in place so only the DJ could grant access to the booth unless you have a key card, but mine was currently at the bottom of my gear. Once the button is pushed, the current DJ would see the entire floor light up in red and the lights would begin to pulse.

This was my third time pushing it. _He's trying to fuck with me. _

Tonight wasn't exactly the best night to play the 'let's fuck with Edward' game. The two people I actually _do_ fuck around with were gone to some unnecessary security conference, so there would be no one to pull me off this motherfucker. Jasper and Emmett were the only ones who could pull me off of whoever I deemed worthy of the ass-kicking they were receiving at the time. Demetri and Felix both knew from experience that if they interfered with me, they could get it too.

Another train wreck brought me out of my mental rage. _Sigh. Not tonight._

Maybe it was the lull in between my own music to whatever Alec was attempting to do but it was starting to drain me.

Crouching down I lowered my bag to the floor and fished around for my key. Once I found it, I opened the door and slid my key card into the front side pocket so I wouldn't have to search for it again.

I walked up the few stairs and caught sight of this idiot bobbing his head like he was actually on beat.

With as much calmness as I could muster, I tapped his shoulder and spoke loud enough so he could hear me over the crap he was spinning.

"You can cut this shit, Alec. I'm here now." Well, I tried. It wasn't going to come out any better than that.

He turned around and sized me up. _Un-fucking necessary. _

"And what makes you delusional enough to think you run a goddamn thing in here Cullen?" He called over his shoulder, but still made no move to get out of my fucking space.

"In this particular arena, Aro." I cocked an eyebrow and dared him to question anything that involves Aro.

"I'll hand it over when I'm done. You were late so deal with it Eddie."

_There goes my attempt at being non-confrontational. _

"Frankly Alec you can keep playing this bullshit, but I guarantee you it'll be to an empty house." I turn to leave the prick to do whatever the hell he wants and almost slam directly into Aro. He's glaring at the back of Alec's head. In one stride he's behind Alec with his hand gripping the back of his neck and began mumbling something in his ear that I couldn't hear over the music.

After a second, Aro let go of Alec's neck with a shove and moved to stand beside me.

"Fucking bullshit." Alec mumbled and Aro glared at him as he snatched his excuse for DJ gear and stuffed it into his duffle, clomping down the steps thoroughly pissed.

"Fucking waste of space." _Took the words right out of my mouth._

"Well get to it, son." Aro motioned to the mixer as he moved down the stairs and out of sight.

Without a second thought, I started setting up my gear and firing up my HP.

"If you guys can give me a second to get up and running I promise you, it'll be worth it. So who's ready to kick it with DJ E tonight?" The crowd responded but I wanted them louder. Plus, I needed a few more seconds to stall. "Oh come on, either you do better than that or I'm going back home. Ladies?" This time I got more screams and cat calls. _That's more like it. _

"Let's get it." Everything ready to go. I scratched the turntables and queued the first song I saw to get things started. Immediately, I was at ease and the panic I felt from earlier was quickly subsiding.

This is what I live for now: watching how what I'm doing with the music is affecting the crowd. It's better than what any bump or line could ever do. The shit's euphoric.

After a while of spinning, I glance up from the turntable and my eyes land on Newton out on the dance floor. Fucking Mike Newton of all people, dragging some girl towards the center of the floor_. I'm almost positive that bitch should be behind the bar; what the…? _Why am I surprised this isn't anything new for Newton but what makes this one different is the girl he's dragging looks torn between pissed and bored. Even bathed in the strobe lights I think it's safe to assume this wasn't her idea. _I've got just the song for him. _

I immediately cut the track and faded into a Boy Crisis mix as soon as he finds a spot on the floor. It just fits his douche-desperate state. Plus, I need to find a way to entertain myself, and fucking with Newton always satisfied me.

_Fresh to death and dressed to digress.__  
__I'm just a tiger and I'm lookin for a tigress.__  
__My guess is that you might bless,__  
__me with your holy water just like you were a pope baby.__  
__You got me hangin from a rope lady,__  
__just like a tire swing lovin you is tiring._

As the lyrics play I can't help but laugh my ass off. And he's really getting into it, clueless. I love my job.

_Hold let me catch my b-b-b-b-b-b-reath__  
__You can do me up like Woodrow Wilson, carry me children, exit the building__  
__Let me love you like you are the shit girl__  
__you are the shit girl __  
__You can do me up like Bruce Springsteen, ask the swim team, pass the string beans.__  
__Let me love you like you are the shit girl__  
__you are the shit girl _

_Yeah this is perfect for the douche._

After a while, I got tired of Newton and his chick, so I glanced over the club space. Aro was standing to the side of the dance floor looking towards Newton with what could only be described as barely concealed rage. I knew that look. It was going to be an interesting night after all thanks to the douche.

As much as I wanted to watch what was sure to transpire between my boss and Newton, I knew I needed to focus on the tables. I'd already been on this one song for too long. Switching up the flow, I decided to speed things up for a minute and play some rap for a while.

After situating the music and gearing up another for cue I glanced back to where Aro had been.

Gone.

Looking over toward Newton and the girl, I spotted him standing directly behind Newton. All the while the fucker was oblivious to the shit storm he'd gotten himself into.

As long as I'd been working here, I realized that no one crosses Aro and the ones who were stupid enough to do so didn't last long. I didn't even like to be on his bad side and the fucker treated me like I was blood. As cool as he could be, sometimes something was just…off. I'd been here long enough and _seen enough_ to know.

The girl Newton is with spots Aro and tries to clue him in.

_Good luck with that._

As soon as I turned around, the rage in Aro's face immediately disappeared. Nothing. This is why Aro wasn't to be fucked with—that shit wasn't normal.

And as soon as Newton saw Aro he knew what I knew, he was fucked. _I had no idea these lights could make pale look even worse_. The look Newton's currently sporting is nothing short of priceless.

_Queue the next one E. Fade, scratch, backspin, and let it play. Sit the next 3 on deck to queue._

They talk back and forth. Well, Aro did most of the talking while Newton's chick stood next to him and watched the action along with me.

In no time, Newton was all but sprinting back to the bar, leaving the girl and Aro looking after his retreating form.

I was about to go back to mixing and I saw the girl about to leave when Aro was saying something. She spun around and started talking to him again.

_Do they know each other? If she does, why does she look so…worried?_

But then again, talking to Aro could cause a serious mind-fuck.

They stood there talking for who knows how long while I went back and forth between watching the exchange and spinning, and I couldn't help but wonder why I even cared. Why was I so interested in what they were talking about? Granted, watching Newton sweat was entertaining but I was still watching this random girl and Aro talk—in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

Before I could debate anymore with myself, a look of fear crossed over the girl's face and Aro grabbed her hand before walking towards one of the pods_. Ok that's a new one. _

Then it all made sense. He was trying to recruit her. _Motherfucker._

We already had enough dancers, so why would he want anymore? Sure, the girl wasn't hard on the eyes from what I could see under these lights, but she didn't look like the usual type he hired, let alone sought out for. These girls had to go through hell just to get an audition and a lot of other shit that had to be considered bordering the line of prostitution. Yet here Aro was dragging this girl to a pod.

They finally make it through the crowd towards the pod Jessica was using directly across from the booth. Now, I can see everything clearer.

Aro gives Jessica the signal to take a breather. Somewhere between the exchange, the girl snatches her hand back from Aro and there is a visible fire in her eyes. _So she's a fighter I see, stupid, but a fighter nonetheless._

Then she opens her mouth to speak and she visibly shrinks back into the fearful look from earlier. _Guess not. _

He says something else to her and then without any warning at all picks her up, walks up the stairs, lifts her over the rail, and places her in the pod. _Un-fucking-believable._ I'm wondering at this point if Aro has lost his mind. Since when did he start carrying random girls and putting them in pods? He's definitely psychotic; demanding, _begging_ this girl to dance.

Once she's on her feet, she does nothing but stand there looking shocked, and Aro just looks smug as he keeps talking. Something catches her attention and she props her elbow on the rail and leans on it while two girls walk up to the cage, one tiny and a leggy blonde, both start talking to her and Aro.

_Too much shit is going on tonight. _

The blonde and tiny go back and forth with annoyed looks pointed at Aro while the girl in the pod looks around the club like it's her first time seeing it.

While she's scanning the club I queue a few tracks to play. _This has to be the laziest mix I've ever done. But if they don't notice I don't fucking care. _

When I glance back, she's looking my way, scanning over the booth and then staring directly at me. I hold her gaze while still scratching the track. In that moment I'm curious as to what is so special about this girl that Aro is going through all this trouble to recruit her. Or at least I think he's trying to recruit her into this shit. She didn't look like the type of girl to be attracted to this kind of lifestyle. _But then again they all looked innocent, at first._

She's still looking at me and I'm not backing down from her curious gaze. I'm not sure how long we stay like this before she breaks first and looks back towards the conversation still going on between Aro and the other two. _What the hell could they be talking about? Why the hell do I even care?_

Then she did something I couldn't see coming. She said something to the three of them and they shut the hell up. I don't know what I'd give to figure out what the fuck she said to not only shut them up but cause them to motherfucking gap at her. The fire was back.

She was definitely a piece of work, so I decided to play a song just for her. Looking back at my HP the first thing that caught my eye was a Katy Perry song. _Fucking perfect._ Chicks tend to gravitate towards the psychotic bitch so what the hell.

I cleared up the song that was playing and "Hot n' Cold" started to blare through the speakers. The women in the club went crazy, like it was their national-fucking anthem. _Told you; psychotic bitch equals psychotic following._

_You change your mind__  
__Like a girl changes clothes__  
__Yeah you, PMS__  
__Like a bitch__  
__I would know__  
__And you over think__  
__Always speak__  
__Cryptically__  
__I should know__  
__That you're no good for me_

I must have picked the right fucking song because the change in her whole demeanor was—it can't be described. She was confident in her moves and just gave into the song completely. She was in her own world, dancing around that pod like she owned the whole goddamn club.

_Someone call the doctor__  
__Got a case of a love bi-polar__  
__Stuck on a roller coaster__  
__Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind__  
__Like a girl changes clothes_

She was so into the song. I hated that I had to switch it up; if she'd keep exuding this level of confidence I'd keep the shit in rotation all night, but that was just un-fucking-acceptable. I quickly switched to another song and the change was immediate. _Fuck. _She realized the song was over and was right back to being the scared little kitten, ready to get out of the club. _Not if I have anything to do with it. This shit's too entertaining to let go._

If girl power songs were what she wanted then I'd give it to her. As much as I want to stab myself for playing this shit, I'd do it. Just this once.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to let the ladies have a little fun. I have to say I'm not responsible if you bear any similarities to the songs I'm about to play. It's your problem not mine so fair warning. Run." One more psychotic female coming up.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!__  
__Roma-Roma-ma-ah!__  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance__  
__I want your ugly__  
__I want your disease__  
__I want your everything__  
__As long as it's free__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love_

Before she could successfully flee the pod, tiny and blondie climbed up the stairs and pushed her back in. Now, all three of them were in the pod jumping around to the song. My eyes landed onto Aro and he looked fucking ecstatic, along with the crowd of douches that were gathering around the pod to watch them dance. I wanted to fucking kick myself because this was my doing. Inadvertently, I'd not only gotten her but also her friends to do exactly what Aro wanted.

Despite the fact that I wasn't comfortable with his interest in someone who obviously didn't belong in this type of place, I couldn't deny how right she looked in the pod, swaying to the dancing with her friends. I had no doubt hearing from Aro what he was planning on later, but for now I was just going to have fun and do my job.

"Oh what the hell, I'm having too much fun watching the guys in here squirm. What've you been doing to piss these women off?" I couldn't help but laugh as I looked around the club and saw nothing but women on the dance floor and the men standing on the outskirts like someone took their favorite fucking toy. The few men who were brave enough to chance a dance with any of them were shut down by the "friend" in the group he approached. Funny shit.

"Okay ladies, one more bashing record then I'll put you and your mates back together again." _One more psycho coming up._

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?__  
__I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing__  
__You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here__  
__But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up__  
__Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up__  
__Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em__  
__I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,__  
__Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby__  
__You you you are, you you you are__  
__Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

Okay, I can't take anymore. I will literally stab myself.

_Boy don't try to front__  
__I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are__  
__Boy don't try to front__  
__I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

Yellow lights illuminate the floor and I'm fucking thankful. Yellow lights on the dance floor meant that the club was closing and I needed to wrap shit up.

"Alright people it's about that time. We're shutting down and you know how it goes. You don't have to go home but you have to get the fuck off my floor." The audible groan that passed through the club was nothing new, but they knew this already. The club stays open till four in the morning anyway. What more did they want?

"Last song of the night." _Now what the fuck to play?_

I think back over my night and come up with the first thing that pops in my head; the fucking Foo Fighters.

_Keep you in the dark__  
__You know they all pretend__  
__Keep you in the dark__  
__And so it all began__  
__Send in your skeletons__  
__Sing as their bones go marching in... again__  
__The need you buried deep__  
__The secrets that you keep are at the ready__  
__Are you ready?_

As the song played, security worked on clearing the floor and I looked over to see that the three girls were still dancing to the music with Aro standing to the side, watching.

_In time or so I'm told__  
__I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well__  
__The page is out of print__  
__We are not permanent__  
__We're temporary, temporary__  
__Same old story_

I let the song finish out since it was the end of the night while I started shutting down the booth.

Eventually, the song wound down and I shut off the equipment and bid the straddling people a fucking goodnight while my eyes roamed back over to the group I'd been watching all night. They were talking and Aro looked too fucking happy.

I finished up and grabbed my gear, leaving the booth just as the girls were walking towards the door. I ended up at the bar to get my usual drink before I headed out. Just as I was throwing my drink back, Aro was at my side.

"Good work tonight as usual, my boy." He slapped me on the shoulder and signaled Yorkie to get him another shot of gin before sitting down himself.

"Just doing my job." _I wasn't saying shit until he did, and I knew he would._

"How would you feel about some new blood joining the dancers we currently have?" The way he said new blood just didn't sit right with me for some reason. _What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen? Stop acting like a girl._

"Not my call, Aro. Why though?"

"I'm considering some girls with…potential."

"The girls in the center pod?"

"Ah so you noticed, beautiful ladies really, wouldn't you say? I think they'd bring a little something to our family." He said as he took a sip of the drink he just ordered. Nothing about this was ordinary behavior for Aro—not that he was predictable by any means, but he had a rigid plan he stuck to and his random behavior tonight wasn't hitting it right.

"So, now they're working here as dancers?" I already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Basically."


End file.
